kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/DarkestShadow/Pt 3
I'm driving throughout space.... Its such a lovely place, I know. Anyway, welcome to this amazing... no Brilliant Walkthrough. I will be your host DarkestShadow The Lanes Between Well then, welcome to the Lanes tutorial. Basically in BbS they finally got rid of Gummi Ships and replaced them with Keyblade Gliders... which are basically Keyblades in glider form, You pilot the Glider with the thumb-pad, boost by holding down and enter worlds by pressing . Currently we only have one world availiable to us, so lets go visit it huh... Dwarf's are so small... I wonder why they're called Dwarf's? So when we land in these new lands, Roxas Ventus is greeted by Dwarf's? yes I do believe those are dwarf's... well once they've gone in their cave first thing you should do is look over at that chest... now go and get it, but whats this? weird blue blobs? KILL THEM! KILL THEM WITH FIRE!!! oh wait... we don't have fire... KILL THEM! KILL THEM WITH GIANT KEYS!!!. Well once they're dead go over to the chest and open it with to receive a potion. Potions are important items if you don't have curing items... so I'd equip it if I was you... next head down the canyon opposite the way the dwarfs went, and you'll encounter more enemies. Kill them all off and take the treasure, then head towards the cave, more enemies will appear including a fat one... Kill them all, open the treasure and head inside. Inside there are a ton of sparkly things... and dwarf's mining, then two of them'll notice you and call you a diamond thief, So of course we gotta teach these idiots a lesson... lets go and find these Dwarf's and straighten them out, first off though you'll see a floating crown in front of you, go over to it and jump into it to get a sticker (I'll explain them later). After getting the sticker go and save, then we go dwarf hunting. Run into the next area and jump up the platforms in front of you to find a treasure chest, fall down the side were the chest was and defeat the enemies, then you'll be attacked by a random box on the right, destroy it to get one dwarf, then run back to that area to see a jumping box, destroy it for another, then turn around to get a chest, run around the rock to find more enemies, two dwarf's and a chest containing Payback Raid. Payback raid allows you to throw your Keyblade at an enemy when hit by it by taping , if you head over to the area that has mine cart's moving around you'll find another box dwarf, and in the mine cart there'll be another dwarf, destroy the cart to get the dwarf. after you have all the Dwarf's a cut scene will play and the dwarf's will kick Ventus out. Now would be an ideal time to equip Payback Raid. it can be found under Action Commands. Now if you go into the Report section of the Main Menu you'll find a section called Sticker Album. Go into the Arrange Stickers section and scroll down until you find the sticker you just found and place anywhere you want on the image. You'll receive 5 points, which will eventually gather up to unlock new things that can be found in the information section of the Sticker Album. Now head out into the mountain trail and keep going forward until you reach a forest looking area. Here a cut scene will play and you'll be at a small forest cottage. First head inside the building to obtain an Attack Recipe,Then head around the back of the building to find a chest with a map inside, then head to your left to find another chest that contains fire (now we can do what I wanted to do at the beginning of the page) now you'll se a sticker floating way above the ground that you can't reach... so we'll come back for it, now head down the left side of the river to find another chest.. Save and head across the bridge. Once in the next area grab the chest right next to you, then run and get the other one, then run through the big tress and grab one more chest, then talk to the person on the ground. A cutscene will play of Ventus talking to the Woman, who happens to be called Snow White. Now we have an Escort mission through the trees, get her through unharmed and we'll move on, if you can't do that then come back when you can. For passing you get an HP boost. a cut scene will then play (god those dwarfs are as- I mean.... mean) once its done save and head back into the Deep Woods and prepare for a Boss Fight. For winning you Get the Command Style firestorm and access to a new area in the Woodlands, a new D-Link with Snow White and the Treasure Trove Keyblade. And that is the end of our time in Dwarf woodlands, we may make a return at a later point though to get treasure and stuffs, onto the next section we go! Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough